The Wolves & the Pheonix
by sajoseph
Summary: A descendent of Ignotos Peverell (Godric Peverell) arrives in Westeros around the time of Bran the Builder.
1. Prologue

**Prologue** :

A descendent of Ignotos Peverell (Godric Peverell) arrives in Westeros around the time of Bran the Builder. He lands on the island of Skagos and after he determines there is no way for him to return home, he decides to make the best out of it. He completely takes over the island, with a little help of magic. He helps Bran Stark build the wall and also builds a bridge between the mainland and Skagos. It is a 150 mile long bridge and wide enough for four carriages to ride abreast. It has a roof tiled with bronze colored tiles that shine in the sun; it's called the Bronzeway Bridge or simply "The Bridge" much like The Wall. The sigil he adopts is a silver outline of a phoenix on a deep blue field. The Peverell house words are "With Bold Nerve We Dare". (Adopted from another HP/ASOIAF fic) House Stark & House Peverell will always have close ties. Skagos becomes a mining, crafting & tinkering kind of region, since the Peverells encourage freethinking. A lot of sculptures and art come from them. They also make fine china with house sigils of course. It is wildly expensive since they have to be hand painted individually. Another item that comes from Skagos that is a "wonder" is the music box, a very high-end item.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

At the end of Roberts's Rebellion, the Lord of Winterfell was tasked with relieving the siege at Storms End. Atticus Peverell was at that time the heir of Skagos. He took the task himself and urged his friend Ned Stark to find Lyanna, who was a close friend of his. For Atticus was fostered at Winterfell, Lyanna and Benjen Stark were some of his closest friends. There was even talk of a match between Atticus and Lyanna, but that did not come to pass. Atticus was willing it seemed, but Lyanna only saw him as a brother. So Atticus, along with his bastard cousin Theodore Cliff lead the way to Storms End. During the march, Atticus thought often of Lya and prayed to the old gods and the new that she be safe. He dreaded what Ned would find, because he knew in his heart that Lya, his Lya, would never allow a man to force her into anything. She had left with Rhaegar willingly. Of that he was sure. He tried to tell Ned of his thoughts, but Ned was grieving, for his father and for his brother. He only wanted Lyanna back; he wanted his family back together again and his words fell on deaf ears. He feared it was too late now. But what is meant to be will be. He had no control of that.

The banners of the Reach were high and fluttering on the wind as Atticus and his small force rode up the hill. Most prominent was the golden roses of the Tyrells and the huntsmen of the Tarlys. He dreaded facing Randall Tarly, apparently the man was as amiable to talk to as Tywin Lannister. Joy. But the Lord of Highgarden was easier to handle, though he doubted the Reach lords would allow him to speak privately to Lord Tyrell. Just then an idea struck him, and a grin stretched his lips.

"What are you laughing about, you damned fool?" snapped Teddy "This is not a game!"

"I know that cousin, peace" replied Atticus still smiling, "I've got a brilliant idea".

Teddy narrowed his eyes at him and Atticus squirmed a little in his saddle.

"Please do _enlighten_ me with your _brilliant_ idea my lord"

"Ah, well. See the prospect of speaking to the lords is daunting one. So I thought to task _you_ , my stalwart cousin to deal with them, while I speak to the lord of Highgarden more freely" said Atticus while smiling.

"And what part of that plan is brilliant? I'm a bastard you fool! They will be insulted. We are here to end the hostilities cousin not start new ones."

"True. But _we_ won the war, Robert is king and _they_ are the traitors now. They are not in a position to complain."

With that he cantered off towards the camp. Leaving a very annoyed Teddy contemplating whether wringing his neck would be worth his own.

The meeting was shorter than was expected. Lord Tyrell was reluctant to bend the knee of course but with Atticus' gentle persuasion he got him to end the siege and agree to ride to Kings Landing to swear allegiance to Robert Baratheon. It helped that Lord Mace was quite interested with the prospect of one of the more prominent artist in Skagos visiting the Reach. It is not everyday that such talent can paint a likeness for you and Atticus was not above playing to Mace's vanity. Lord Tarly and Lord Hightower both tried to dissuade their liege but Teddy kept interrupting their arguments with a few scalding words. Lord Hightower soon realized that Lord Peverell had no intention of allowing them to say their piece and eventually kept silent. Lord Tarly however bristled with indignation every time Teddy spoke to him. But the more difficult part of their task was now here. Lord Stannis was known as the prickly sort and Atticus worried he might not be happy with the Reach lords getting off with only a slap on the wrist. As the southern host was preparing to march home Atticus rode up to the gates of Storms End.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay I have changed Sweden to Skagos for the time being since no one seems to like that. I would like suggestions for names though (suggestions for anything really). I don't want to keep Skagos. It has to be weird and a bit ostentatious. Something Dumbledore will like.**

Chapter 2:

Stannis Baratheon was gaunt. Extremely so, and everyone Teddy saw within the walls of the great keep was similar. A years siege had taken its toll and it showed. It was horrific in a way; Lord Tyrell had feasted while a few yards away men, women and children starved. It was a grim reminder of the realities of war.

Atticus and Teddy were led towards the lords solar with Stannis leading the way. But Teddy did not enter; instead he stood just outside the door and waited for his cousin. Barely ten minutes had passed before a loud voice asked, "Are you a Targaryen? Only Targaryens have purple eyes!"

Teddy looked down to see a skinny young boy with a mop of black hair and deep blue eyes.

"You must be Lord Renly"

"I am. Who are you? We are at war with the dragons you know"

Teddy smiled, "I know it little lord, I have been fighting with your brother King Robert, and I am not a dragon"

"Why do you have purple eyes then?"

"My mother was from Lys and I have her eyes I suppose"

 _Although my eyes are much darker then hers ever were._ Teddy did not remember his mother, save for her light lilac eyes and the silvery shine of her hair. A vague memory to be sure, but he was barely 4 years old when his mother died. Her family carted him off to his father then. He still remembered the look of shock on his fathers face when he showed up with the manservant that was tasked to deliver him. Apparently he did not know of his existence, but he was quick to take him in. Paris Peverell was in Bravos at the time and the very next day they were on a ship heading to Skagos. He never understood his fathers' urgency in taking him to his home. He still does not. He would like to say that he did not want the responsibility of raising him since he did not linger long after he unceremoniously left him in Skagos but the time, however short, he spent with his father he knew without a doubt that he loved him. He had promised to visit him often, but news of his father's death came 2 years later. He only knew his father through his Uncle Marcus' stories of him when they were children. He also does not remember his first few days in Skagos. But he could have sworn he spent it in old uncle Percival's rooms. But he was not sure, those rooms are forbidden to everyone including his lord uncle himself.

"What is your name?"

"Theodore Cliff"

"You're a bastard!"

"Aye"

"What are you doing in Storm's End?"

"I'm here with my lord, I serve him in all things"

"Who is your lord?"

"Lord Atticus Peverell"

"He's the heir to Skagos!"

"Aye, he is"

"Do you think he can give me a music box?"

"Is that what you want? A music box?"

"Not just any music box, I want it to be the grandest and most beautiful one ever made! With a tune of _my_ choosing"

Teddy chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?" the little lord demanded.

"I thought the first thing a little boy asks for would be a sword or something of the sort"

"My brothers would get me that, but they'd say music boxes were for ladies and babes"

"I see, well you can ask Lord Atticus himself if you really want it"

"Really?"

"Aye, he might even make it himself. He's quite good with his hands"

Just then an old man in grey robes and a long chain around his neck came down the hall.

"Lord Renly! Your brother would be cross with you if you don't come along now"

"But Maester-"

"No buts, let us go"

With a nod to Teddy the old man ushered the little lord away. Teddy was relieved; he didn't think he was any good with children. The door behind him opened and Atticus walked out and Teddy followed.

"I suppose everything is done?"

"Aye, it is," replied Atticus.

"Back to Kings Landing?"

"Something like that"

Teddy sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

They were travelling south of Kings Landing near the kingsroad. Atticus was anxious and irritable, and had snapped at his cousin more than once. He knew he should calm himself, they had had no word on Lord Stark or Lyanna. He was more than worried. He barely slept and absent mindedly ate what Teddy gave him. It was only him and Teddy now, he had sent all the men back to Kings Landing with orders to prepare themselves for the march back home.

So far Teddy had kept silent regarding his decision to wait for Lord Stark to return from the south. He had no idea how Ned knew where to look but he had seemed convinced when he had set off in search of his sister. But one day as they set up camp for the night, his cousin finally spoke.

"What do you expect to happen Atty?"

"I don't know"

"You can do better than that cousin. When the Lady Lyanna comes back she will have to marry the King"

Atticus grimaced but said nothing.

"That is, if Lord Arryn allows the marriage"

Atticus snapped his head up in shock, "What do you mean? Baratheon fought a war for Lya! He must marry her!"

"Lady Lyanna has been with the Prince for more than a year cousin, and these southerners are prickly about this kind of thing."

He felt his stomach drop at the ramifications. _Lya_.

"You're saying he'll set her aside?"

"I'm saying it's a possibility"

Atticus had nothing to say to that, so he kept quiet. They continued travelling south within sight of the road. He kept a slow, drudging pace. If Teddy was annoyed at it, he said nothing. Only following him dutifully as he always does. He thought of Lyanna and wondered, _what will happen?_

He did not keep track of the days or how far they travelled, but one day he saw a wagon ahead. There was a rider keeping pace with it and horse tied to the back. A small man was driving the wagon with a woman beside him. The closer they got the more he was certain who the small man was.

"Lord Reed!"

He rode fast toward him and stopped close by.

"Lord Stark," he said to the rider with a bow.

He turned to the woman and was disappointed to find a young dornish woman, but greeted her as well, "My Lady"

They greeted him in return. It seemed Lord Stark was surprised at their appearance. He tried to hide it, but Starks and Peverells look remarkably alike. Atticus could see not only surprise but concern on his liege lord's face. As he shifted in his saddle, Atticus noticed that Lord Stark held a bundle in his arms. A moving and now crying bundle. He was curious but said nothing as Lord Stark passed the babe to the young women, a wet nurse it would seem.

"Lord Stark, Lord Reed, my lady."

It seems Teddy had caught up to them.

"We should perhaps start setting up camp for the night?" commented Lord Reed.

"Yes, we should. I would also like to know what has happened in my absence Lord Atticus." Lord Stark said.

"Of course, my lord" replied Atticus with an inclination of his head. _I'd like to ask about Lyanna but now is not the time it would seem_. Atticus sighed, he had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

A thousand miles away, a man stood watching his only child and son's pyre. He was tall he had dark brown hair, with some silver hair around his temples. His shoulders drooped and he looked older than his years. But his steel grey eyes were dry.

 _I don't think I have ever felt so empty._

He wanted to cry, but it seems he had already shed his tears. When the body of his son was returned to him, he cried. He had cried for what seemed like days and he could not even tell which pain had hurt more. His head or his heart.

 _The Gods are cruel. They give with one hand and take with the other. Or they don't really care._

He looked up into the sky and closed his eyes. He could feel a slight breeze and the smell of the ocean nearby. He could feel the heat of the sun on his back and the heat of the fire on his face. He could hear the faint sounds of the harbour and the city. He took deep breaths to calm himself. Mercifully the smell of the burning body was being swept away by the breeze. His stomach clenched at the thought.

 _My boy. My beautiful brave boy._

The man took another deep breath. His wife had died when their son was only two-name days old. He had raised him alone. He had taught him everything he knew. How to read and write, how to fight, how to ride, how to survive.

 _Not well enough though_. He felt his eyes burn. _Gods damn Ironborn!_

His son had found a quick job that paid well. A guard on a ship containing high end items. All he had to do was protect the ship on its journey, from Lys to Pentos. His son had been excited, he remembered. He had been eight and ten name days old, a man grown. His father could not have stopped him. He wanted an adventure of his own, much like the stories he had heard of his father's travels all over Essos. He had been raised on those stories. He had wanted one of his own. And now he was gone.

"What am I to do now? I wanted to see you married. I wanted to see your children. I wanted to see your children's children. I wanted to see you grow old and happy and content." He told his son. "You were all I have. My only family."

 _Not the only family left._ The thought came unbidden and he shook his head. _They do not know me,_ he thought.

 _They could, and I would not be alone._ The thought made him stand straighter. He held his head up.

 _They WILL know me, I will return to my ancestral home. I will bury my boy among our blood. The blood of the First Men. Of the Starks of Winterfell._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello all! I just want to thank you for reading my story. I know that it is a complete mess but this is my first attempt at writing a story. I have the next few chapters planned out but I don't actually have a schedule sorry. My writing is not very good I know, but this all sounds so much better in my head c:**

* * *

"Your son?"

"Yes."

"He is your son Lord Stark?"

"Yes."

"Your _bastard_ son?"

Lord Stark clenched his hands and replies tersely, "Yes."

"Well, who is his mother?"

"A woman I spent some time with"

"That tends to happen when you 'spend time' with women Lord Stark. But _when_ did you spend time with this woman?"

"During the war."

"During the war?"

"I did just say that"

"And she just happened to be in Dorne when you were there?"

"Yes, she followed me there."

"A pregnant woman followed you during a war?"

"Yes"

"Is she dornish?"

This back and forth went on for some time. Atticus asked various questions about the boy, Jon, while Lord Stark became increasingly frustrated and angry. In the end Atticus was unconvinced. It was hard not to be. A bastard boy? Lady Lyanna had just died of a 'fever' and Lord Stark suddenly has a bastard boy?

"It does not matter Lord Stark, you need a better lie. One that doesn't have so many holes"

"What?"

Atticus shook his head and looked at the wagon. Teddy knew he was thinking of Lady Lyanna.

 _I cannot believe she is dead_ , he thought _. She was always so alive, so full of laughter and life._

My cousin gazed at the wagon for a while before he softly says, "I understand why you're lying about her son Ned."

Lord Stark looked startled.

The four men were sitting around a campfire, the wet-nurse Wylla was sleeping with the boy in question in her arms. Or if she wasn't sleeping she did a good impression of it. Lord Reed had been quiet during the whole exchange. Lord Stark had been recounting to Teddy and Atticus what had happened at the Tower of Joy. Or what he wanted to be known what happened. He was not a very good liar. The boy's life hinges on Lord Stark being an effective liar. But Lord Starks impassive face was a good one. Only someone that knows it well can tell he's lying. Or at the very least that he's omitting a truth. Specifically, Lord Arryn. Would he accept the lie? Or will he call attention to it? He knew Eddard Stark better than anyone, having basically raised him.

"I am not lying. Jon is my blood." Lord Stark insited.

Teddy looked up from the fire.

"People will ask questions my lord. Its best to get your story straight right now before we return to Kings Landing."

"I do not know why the two of you seem to assume I am a liar and know that I do not appreciate it! "

"Let's listen to what they have to say Ned. There is no point in denying it anymore. They know. And you know that they are loyal, you need not fear. Maybe they can come up with a better solution?" Lord Reed proposed.

 _Ah so the lord Reed was not happy with that lie? Interesting_ thought Teddy.

Lord Stark glared at the little crannogman but the man appeared unperturbed and shrugged his shoulders. Teddy sat up and glanced at his cousin who was still lost in thought. _He did not take news of her death well._ Teddy knew his cousin had loved the lady, and a part of him will always love her. Teddy poked at the fire for a bit and watched it respond with a slight cackling. He looked around.

"Alright, does the young woman know about this?" Teddy gestured towards Wylla.

"Yes, but she has sworn to keep this secret" Reed says.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes"

"Will she consent to act as the boy's mother?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, she has made it very clear that she will return to Dorne. I will not have Jon following her there" Lord Stark answered this time.

 _It seems he has accepted our help and decided to listen to suggestions._

"Besides I don't think we need to have this conversation. Jon is my blood, anyone can see that. No one will question this. It was war, bastards are often conceived in times of war."

 _Or not._

"True enough" supplied Attics suddenly "But you are the Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North. You helped overthrow the Targaryen's from the Iron Throne. You are not just some minor lord, you are a person of interest. And you can bet people will be very interested in the woman that could make the honorable Lord Eddard Stark forget his honor, especially since it had supposedly happened so soon after your wedding vows."

 _So, you were listening coz._

Lord Stark clasped his hands together and took a deep breath. He looked beyond exhausted. In that moment, he truly looked his age. In the past year alone he had lost most of his family and fought a war. Teddy could only imagine the turmoil he must be feeling. On top of all that, he had a babe to worry about. Teddy suddenly remembered two little bodies wrapped in red Lannister cloaks. He felt a chill down his back.

 _Lady Lyanna's son does not deserve that. Hells no one does. But this is important, if you cannot handle this questioning someone will figure it out eventually. No one should have so much thrust onto their shoulders like you Lord Stark but the Gods are cruel. I don't want to distress him further, but he must understand._

"And then there's your wife."

Lord Starks steel grey eyes found his own purple ones and gave him a hard stare.

"Do not speak ill of her, she is my wife. She is the mother of my son and heir and she is the Lady of Winterfell."

"She is" Teddy agreed "But she has also been born and raised in the south. She follows the Faith of the Seven. These people are not kind to bastards. They see them as inherently wicked and sinful. Especially ones with powerful fathers, the Blackfyre Rebellions saw to that. She will resent, maybe even hate the child outright. He will be a walking, talking and living reminder of your infidelity. The boy will never be welcome. Trust me, I see the way they look at me. I do not wish it upon him within his own home."

Lord Reed and Atticus nodded their heads at the truth of these words. Lord Stark stared at him for a moment longer before he let out a slow breath. He dropped his head into his hands.

"What should I do? I don't know what else to say! I promised her he'll be safe. I promised. I promised."

Lord Reed placed a hand on Lord Starks shoulder to comfort him. The men were silent for a time after that. Atticus was the first to break the silence.

"I think we should wait. We should hide him for now"

Lord Stark tensed and his eyes burned with anger but before he spoke Atticus quickly said "Hear me out my lord. You can always claim him later if we don't find a better cover story, we will send him to Winterfell saying he is your son. Like you said he looks a Stark no one will deny that"

"We could claim he is Lord Brandon's son? Once he's big enough we can lie about the date of his birth. He could be small for his age" suggested Lord Reed.

"No, I don't believe that would be wise. That will create real problems with the succession of Winterfell. What if people decide to follow him rather than Lord Stark's half southern son? The Tully's would be furious. Lord Tully expects his grandson to be Warden of the North." Teddy said.

Lord Reed scowled. _This one has no love for Hoster Tully,_ Teddy noted.

"Is there a woman from the Neck that could act as his mother?" Atticus pointedly asked Reed.

"I am not sure but I believe we can find one willing"

"That's a good idea, no one really looks too closely at what's happening in the Neck" said Teddy. "I doubt even the Spider will know or care"

"The idea has merit" allowed Lord Stark, but he looked distinctly uncomfortable. The thought of using a woman's reputation like this did not sit well with him.

"It is for the best to have a definitive story my lord. It would be more plausible." Teddy reiterated.

And so, the four men tried to weave a (hopefully) believable tale of the birth of Jon Snow. Despite all of this plotting and planning it could all easily fall apart. It was necessary for Lord Reed to actually find a woman and bring her into the fold. This was all not made easy by Lord Starks insistence that Jon would be raised in Winterfell. Trying to convince him otherwise was proving difficult. He was not willing to budge on this condition in any way. And after hours of arguing they were no closer to a solution. In the end, they had decided against bringing someone new and unknown into this.

"So, our best option so far is to wait"

"I can hide him in the Neck until a decision is made."

"No, you must return to Kings Landing with Lord Stark. I will take Wylla and the boy to the nearest port and sail north to Skagos"

Everyone looked up at him.

"Alone?" asked his cousin.

"Yes alone. No one will miss my absence. It would be better that no one know of the boy just yet"

 _More like keep him away from Lord Arryn and Lord Lannister._ Teddy did not think Arryn would actually harm the boy, but he wouldn't protect him either. Not if he stands in the way of his surrogate son Robert Baratheon's throne. Lord Lannister will push for his daughter to be queen and Jon would be a threat to his grandchildren.

"Besides I can hide him well in Skagos. All of you must go to Kings Landing and tell the King of what has befallen his betrothed. He is waiting for word about Lady Lyanna after all and he will most definitely notice your absence Lord Stark"

Lord Stark was reluctant to part with the boy but he understood the reasoning. He couldn't just go into Kings Landing with his recently deceased sister with a newborn in his arms. Whether a connection would be made or not did not matter. There would be a connection to be made and that was risky. the men all agreed and with that they each settled down to sleep.

Unbeknownst to the other men, Teddy had another reason to take the boy to his home. He needed to ask old Uncle Percy about all of this. The old man had an uncanny ability to solve problems, almost like magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Kings Landing stank. Atticus hated the damnable city with a passion. He thanked the old gods and new for his forefathers' insistence at having a proper sewage system in Skagos. Bronzeborough is the biggest town in Skagos and even though it was nowhere near the size of Kings Landing, it was orderly and did not stink.

As they made their way through the streets towards the Red Keep, Atticus saw the people trying to rebuild the destruction that the Lannister army had created. He saw women and children milling about aimlessly. Small sad eyes watched him ride past from street corners and small alleyways. Some of the buildings were charred black and caved in but most were ransacked by the soldiers. And then there was the blood. Atticus was no stranger to blood having been at the Battle of the Bells and the Battle at the Trident. But that was two armies fighting on equal terms. This was just violence and slaughter. His stomach churned.

 _He did not have to order this_. Tywin Lannister could have easily come into the city and the Red Keep as a friend. Keep the pretense long enough to be able to take the castle, quickly and quietly. Instead he let an army loose in the streets. Innocent men, women and children paid the price of that choice. _Of course, Lannister needed the chaos in order to mask the murder of a mother and her babes_. His lips curled in distaste as he remembered the satisfied look on the Kings face. _Our brave new king_.

On their arrival to the Red Keep Ser Jaime Lannister approached them flanked by some men in Lannister livery. There were other men standing around the courtyard in red cloaks as well.

"Welcome back Lord Stark! Lord Atticus! The King and his Hand were concerned when neither of you returned with your army" said the Lannister knight, completely ignoring Howland's presence.

 _Basically, where were you and why are you late?_

Ned dismounted and strode forwards, "I was looking for my sister"

"And pray tell, did you find her? I do hope you did since all of this stared with her" Ser Jaime replied gesturing widely.

Ned tensed at his words and glared at the knight who was smirking slightly.

"Oh, is the king still around? I'd have thought you would have stabbed him in the back by now Kingslayer" Atticus cut in.

Ser Jaime turned towards him and narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but Atticus didn't care to wait.

"Run along and announce our presence to the King Lannister or get out of our way. We've no patience for arrogant, pampered little knights"

Howland coughed, hiding his laughter. Ned smiled slightly. Lannister turned red and continued to glare at Atticus who simply raised an eyebrow, waiting. Ser Jaime then stormed off back into the keep.

"Let's get this over with. The sooner this is done the sooner I can get home" Ned said following after. He had been anxious since they split with Teddy. They walked along the corridors of the red keep heading towards the throne room. There were more Lannister men all over castle.

"My, my. It seems our Lord of Lannister does work fast. Spreading his malevolent influence already?" commented Atticus.

"Careful now. You never know who's listening" replied Howland quietly.

Atticus shrugged. "Just making an observation"

"Make it silently" said Ned.

When the doors to throne room opened, he saw that it was empty. Lannister was leading them to a door to the side at the end of the room, the Small Council chambers. There were a few men at the table having a discussion. They all looked up when they entered. Lord Jon Arryn strode towards Ned quickly.

"Ned! It's good to see you well. We were worried!" he exclaimed warmly as his hand clasped Ned's arms. Ned smiled and replied genuinely.

Atticus watched Arryn. Teddy didn't really trust the man and that was enough for him to doubt. Then again Teddy doesn't trust anyone.

"You know it's not that hard to send a messenger to let me know that you weren't dead in a ditch somewhere" a scolding voice said.

"Father, it is good to see you again" answered Atticus.

Lord Marcus Peverell was a large sociable man. Tall and broad shouldered with the distinctive unruly black hair of his family. And like all Peverells, Marcus had a face that was slightly long. His eyes were a cool blue color that more often than not shone with amusement. Right now, those blue eyes were staring into his sons, questioning.

"Is it? I thought you forgot about your poor old father" he replied with a laugh.

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

The shout made everyone stare at the King. His face was white and his mouth was gaping. He was staring at Ned as if he grew a second head. Lord Arryn was standing beside both men with a strange expression on his face. Atticus was not sure but he thought it might have been relief. He gritted his teeth. _Teddy was right_.

"My sister is dead Your Grace. I only came here to inform you and march my men back home" said Ned stoically.

Someone at the table shifted and drew Atticus' eye. Lord Tywin Lannister was watching the two men with keen interest.

"My lords! This discussion is at an end. Please clear the room" Lord Arryn spoke loudly and started ushering the men out. Atticus turned and left with Howland and his father.

"How did she die?" his father asked.

"A fever"

"A fever? The gods do like to play their little jokes on us" he replied sadly.

His father enquired about everything that had happened to him from the lifting of the siege of Storm's End to how Lyanna was found. Atticus answered as truthfully as he could, while omitting what he must. His father's eyes never left him. _He knows I'm hiding something. But he won't push the subject here. He did not even ask about Teddy._ Atticus knew his father trusted him to tell him the truth at a later time and he did not ask about Teddy in order not to bring attention to his absence. Just then Lord Tywin walked past them speaking quietly to the Grand Maester. _Pycelle_ , Atticus remembered.

"Seems we'll soon have a Lannister Queen" remarked his father.

"Apparently"

A Lannister controlled Westeros. Gods help us.


End file.
